Silence is worth a Thousand Words
by Stefdarlin
Summary: Filius seeks advice and Pomona has a craving. What happens when a Ravenclaw says the wrong thing in a delicate situation? Written for the Simon Says challenge on the Charming Roots Board.


A/N: This was written for the Simon Says challenge on the Charming Roots Boards. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I would like to thank JK Rowling for the use of her lovely characters. Without them this wouldn't make much sense.

Title: **Silence is worth a Thousand Words**

"Just don't say something stupid." Minerva looked down at the nervous Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick, who was pacing and ruffling his white fluffy hair simultaneously.

Quickly he stopped his pacing and stared incredulously at the stern, black-haired Transfiguration Professor. Her lips formed a thinning line but began to curve into a slight smile at his look. This softened her face and her green eyes took on the hue of a calming sea. "Minerva, I am a Ravenclaw. It is almost unheard of for me to do such a thing," he began but halted as her brows rose in skepticism. "What? You just don't understand! She has become unreasonable over any minute detail. It is like walking on eggshells in my own home. I am never going to make it to the end of this!" Filius put his face in his hand in shame at his words and the perplexity of handling his wife. How could he talk about his beloved 'Mona like this? After all, it was his fault she was in this state.

Minerva stepped over to the smaller man naturally and laid a hand on his shoulder with reassurance and squeezed lightly. "There, there Filius. Just remember, everything happening is perfectly normal. And while Pomona is difficult now, remember she will not always remain so. And all through this time I felt she has been the picture of grace and contentment." Minerva smiled down at him and he grimaced a little but nodded his head a bit. "You both are almost there _you_ only have to remember one thing. Don't say something stupid. As you said, you are a Ravenclaw. So before I go I will leave you with this bit of advice to think about, sometimes silence is worth a thousand words."

Minerva smiled into Filius' deep brown eyes and leaned down to wrap him in a warm hug. Filius welcomed her embrace like a drowning man. He was trying desperately to remember what she told him and to bolster himself to endure his normally loving wife, who was suffering from wild mood swings, for the next week. "Th..thank you Minerva. I do appreciate everything you have told me. I realize it is only a week, I think I can manage to keep my foot out of my mouth for that long." Filius turned to make his way back to their chambers and Pomona, just missing the smirk on Minerva's face. 'The man hasn't got a chance,' she thought to herself but knew Filius, being the loving, devoted husband to Pomona he was, would work through his problems. Well…she hoped so at any rate.

Once back in their chambers, Filius went to the sitting room and picked up his copy of Charms Illustrated and called out to Pomona, "Darling? I'm back." Quietly he sank into his favorite chair with a contented sigh and began to look for the story about cheering charms he had seen on the cover. His chair did wonders at relieving the stress he was feeling but as he deftly turned the pages, his hands still shook slightly. He gripped the magazine more tightly then sighed in a resigned way when he heard Pomona.

"Filius my love," she called from the bedroom.

In a flash, Filius was out of his chair and down the hall. He stood poised in the doorway, ready for anything. "Yes 'Mona love," he said, catching his breath from his quick run and studying her with liquid brown eyes. He reveled in her. She was so beautiful and his admiration glowed from his eyes at her causing her to blush slightly as her eyes captured his.

Pomona waddled to the door and rubbed her large abdomen distractedly. Filius watched her approach him and wondered at the way she seemed to glide across the room, rocking gently like waves on a tranquil ocean. Her skin glowing with the bloom of her heavy pregnancy, her face radiant and happy. She stopped in front of him and smiled at him when he took her hand and kissed it tenderly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Sweetest? Can you get me some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream? I find I have a passion for it just now."

Filius' eyebrows rose. "Are you sure that is what you want?" Usually she changed her mind several times before she would commit to a craving, he reflected.

Pomona thought for a moment and smiled. "Mmmm, yes. I am sure." She smiled at him with love.

Filius looked up at her. He had been ready for anything, except that. "Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream you say?"

A dreamy look crossed Pomona's face and she replied, "Mmhmmm." Absentmindedly she continued to caress her swollen belly.

"Wouldn't it be more efficient to just get a roll of cookie dough, freeze it and eat that? As I recall, all you do is dig the little dough pieces out and leave the ice cream anyway," Filius said before he thought, only remembering how difficult it was to come by the muggle created treat and how Pomona had eaten it the last time. She had opened the container and commenced on a treasure hunt for the little pieces of goodness hidden in the ice cream. When Filius had gone to try some he had only found vanilla ice cream with no morsels remaining. He had been disappointed but had tried to hide that fact. Back then they had just discovered she was pregnant and he hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings. Now he seemed to hurt them without even trying most of the time.

Pomona lost her dreamy look and glared briefly at her husband. Suddenly, tears rose in her eyes and her hand stopped its movement over her stomach. "It isn't the same Filius and I do eat the ice cream too," her voice wavered as she teetered on the edge of sobbing. "Never mind," she added abruptly and turned, slamming the bedroom door in his face.

On the other side of the door Filius could hear Pomona's sobs and it broke his heart. He sunk to the floor against the door holding his head in his hands and sighed heavily. 'Great,' he thought to himself. Now he had gone and done it. For a Ravenclaw he hadn't been handling Pomona's pregnancy with much intellect. But early on he had decided pregnant women lost their minds somewhere along the way and the hormones simply took over. He racked his brain for how to make up for his thoughtless words. Then, suddenly, he knew. With a gleam in his eye and determination in his heart he made his way to the Headmaster's office.

In their chambers, Pomona lay lopsided on the bed while her body shook with her tears. She did not understand why she was crying so hard over what Filius had said. After all it had been true. And the last time she had seen his disappointed look at the doughless ice cream she had snuck back in place before he had returned from his errand. But she couldn't seem to help herself. No matter how patient she knew Filius tried to be, the more unreasonable she seemed to become. And she had no idea how to stop it, though she did try. She hiccupped and sniffed, then tears came to her eyes again for reasons she could not comprehend. She was miserable and could not wait for her pregnancy to be over. But she knew the end result would mean a plump baby in her arms and her tears began to recede. She…no, they, only had to endure this for one more week. Then, hopefully, her hormones would go back to normal and they would have their little one to cuddle and coo over.

In her mind's eye Pomona could see their little girl, yes, she was having a girl, wrapped in a pink blanket and gazing into her mother's eyes as she tried to eat her little fist. And Filius would be wrapped around her little finger as much as Pomona would. With the back of her hand Pomona wiped away her tears and struggled to sit up. As she did so their chamber door swung open gently and Filius stood there silently watching her. His chocolate eyes searched her lighter ones as she remained seated on the bed. Pomona noticed he had something levitating in front of him. Her breath caught as she realized what he had and her face lit up in delight. She clasped her hands together and brought them to her chest in a display of deep affection for her husband. She knew he was trying to make up to her and she loved him dearly for it.

Silently, Filius made his way to the bed and settled the container between then. With a snap of his fingers two spoons appeared and settled into the tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream he had procured for his wife with a little help. Filius said not a word as Pomona leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the lips in gratitude then leaned back and began to dig. Filius smiled at his wife as she hunted for treasure in the large container then took his own spoon and began to help her. After finding the first piece, he fed her from his spoon and reveled in the feeling that quivered through him when Pomona moaned in satisfaction. Silently they ate, each sharing the delicious morsels as they uncovered them and Filius couldn't help believing Minerva was right. Sometimes silence was worth a thousand words.

The End


End file.
